


Haunted by the Past.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, BBQ, Cabin, M/M, Milkshakes, Wild Pony, cherries, making amends, museum kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Kyle Valenti has sins to atone for. Starting with Alex Manes. But it looks like he'll also have to make nice with...Michael Guerin. What's that about?orFour times Kyle saw Michael and Alex together and didn't say anything. And the one time he did.





	Haunted by the Past.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am just waiting for the Kyle/Alex brotp to rise. I also just really want everyone to know about Malex.

1.

Kyle Valenti hates going to the junkyard. Hates it. Being seen around these parts was not his idea of a good time. But it’s a Saturday afternoon and he needs a part for his mother's old furnace. Why she just doesn't replace the damn thing is beyond him. He waited to go until he thought the afternoon rush would be over, and he was right. When he pulls in there aren’t too many people so he finds a spot and hops out of his SUV so he can talk to someone. As soon as he steps outside, he’s surprised to hear Alex Manes’ voice. 

 

“I can’t believe you bought a blender!” Alex says as Kyle walks around another car to peek over the top of it. He sees Alex come out of an old Airstream to sit down on a patio chair. 

 

“Yeah well you did say you wanted milkshakes,” the other person says as he steps outside of the trailer with two milkshakes in his hands and kicks the door closed with his foot. What was Alex doing with Michael Guerin? And what was Michael Guerin doing at the junkyard?

 

“Yeah but we could’ve gone to the Crashdown.” 

 

“But this way I don’t miss too much work. _ And  _ you get all your cherries.” 

 

Alex chuckles as he takes one of the milkshakes from Michael. Kyle can’t deny it, there are a  _ ton _ of cherries on top. 

 

“You remembered!” Alex laughs as he eats a few cherries. 

 

“How could I forget?” Michael laughs back and steals a cherry. “You ate them by the handful at the skatepark.”

 

“Hey! My cherries!” Alex pulls his milkshake closer towards himself. Michael shakes his head at him. 

 

“I still don’t know how you can drink that. It’s  _ green…”  _

 

“Mint chocolate chip is the superior milkshake flavor Alex.”

 

“If you say so.” Alex makes a face at Michael as he slurps his milkshake extra loudly. 

 

“Thanks for the cherries.” Alex says as his eyes soften.

 

“Of course.” Michael says as he steals another cherry. 

 

Kyle backs away slowly at the sound of Alex’s laughter. How long had they been hanging out? The only time he’d ever seen them interact was at Prom, and it didn’t seem friendly. But the way they were talking made it sound like they were friends with each other back when they were still in school, since he didn’t think Alex was getting back on a skateboard anytime soon. 

  
2.  


Kyle was tired. He’d had a long day at the hospital and all he wanted was a stiff drink. He normally didn’t drink outside of his home but he drove past the Wild Pony and pulled in. He’s just about to walk inside when he hears Alex again. 

 

“I can’t believe you just  _ let  _ me win!” Alex says to Michael as they walk side by side out of the bar. Kyle pauses to watch them. 

 

“I didn’t let you win. You’re  _ distracting.”  _ Michael says as he puts an arm around Alex’s shoulder and a kiss in his hair. 

 

Kyle’s shocked. He knew Alex was gay. But Guerin? No way. He had the rough reputation of sleeping around, but to see him be somewhat gentle first hand was something else. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Alex’s muffled curse. 

 

“Fuck!” Alex says as he stumbles on some rocks, his crutch slipping.  He starts towards Alex to check if he's alright but stops  when he sees Guerin wrap a hand around his waist to steady Alex.

 

“Woah. I got you.” Michael pulls Alex up, but Alex crumples against him. 

 

“Fuck Guerin. It’s spasming.” Alex says through gritted teeth as he puts his face in Michael’s neck. 

 

“Alright. C’mon. Can you get to the truck?” Michael starts maneuvering Alex towards a pickup truck once Alex nods his affirmation. 

 

He sees Michael open the back tailgate to his truck and take the crutch from Alex. He practically picks Alex up to sit him on the tailgate, with his right leg in front of him. Alex squeezes Michael’s shoulder as he grits his teeth. 

 

“Fuuuuuuck…” Alex drags the word out.

 

“I have to take it off okay?” Michael asks him. That has Kyle pausing. Alex doesn’t let anyone help with his prosthetic  _ ever _ . Not the doctors, nurses, or even his brothers. Kyle would know. Alex does his physical therapy at the hospital, and all of the nurses complain about how stubborn he is.

 

But as he watches Michael maneuver Alex’s jeans and take the prosthetic and sleeves off he realizes that Michael has done this before. Just as Kyle is about to walk away, Michael speaks again.

 

“Relax. C’mon Alex. You have to relax.” 

 

“I’m trying. Shit.” Alex curses again as Michael massages his leg. His fingers are moving swiftly and surely, like they’ve done this song and dance before. Eventually he notices Alex’s grip on Michael loosens and his face becomes less pinched as he slumps forward, placing a hand in Michael’s hair and his face in Michael’s neck. 

 

“You should’ve told me it was bothering you.” Michael tsks at him. 

 

“I know.” Alex says in a quiet voice. 

 

“C’mon. Let's go home.” Michael says as he slides Alex towards the edge of the truck bed. Alex goes to grab his prosthetic but Michael puts a hand out to stop him.

 

“Leave it. It’s just us.” Michael says quietly. Kyle sees that it takes Alex a moment to make the decision, but then he nods and wraps his arms around Michael’s shoulders and his left leg around Michael’s waist, as Michael grabs his right leg. Michael laughs and carries him to the passenger seat of the truck. 

 

Just before Kyle turns to leave he sees Michael kiss Alex on his cheek before he closes the door and goes around to the driver’s side. 

 

3.

Fucking Master Sergeant Jesse Manes! Kyle knew he couldn’t be trusted. Kyle’s own father was an asshole, and it serves him right for listening to him, even after he’s gone. Kyle couldn’t take lying to Liz anymore so he went to Manes and told him he’s done helping him with hunting down aliens, and if he needs more help, he should try asking Alex. Only problem with him shouting that at Manes, was that now he might actually tell Alex about Project Shepard. So, he figures before that happens, he should tell Alex himself. 

 

He pulls up outside Alex’s cabin and is up the steps to the door in quick strides. He’s about to knock when he realizes the curtains are open and he can hear voices inside. He peers in the window.

 

“I told you I could help.” Alex says to Michael, who is in the kitchen stirring something on the stove. Both of them clad in sweatpants. He notices Alex sitting on the couch without his prosthetic on. Kyle is shocked. Alex usually never takes it off, especially around other people. Although thinking back to the other week at the Wild Pony, it seems Michael must see him like this a lot. 

 

“No. You’re going to sit there and do exactly what the doc told you to do. Which is nothing.” Michael says as he points a wooden spoon at Alex. He hears Alex sigh dramatically. Kyle’s confused. What doctor? He didn’t see Alex at the hospital this week. Could he have brought Michael to base?

 

“He didn’t mean I couldn’t help with dinner,” Alex says. 

 

“He meant you have to stay off the leg. And that you couldn’t wear the prosthetic for the weekend.  _ And _ the crutches make your hands hurt. So. No. Helping.” Michael drags out. 

 

“You’re mean.” Alex is pouting.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t tell him about it spasming last week. Or it being chafed after wearing it all day.” Michael says pointedly.

 

Alex gasps, and clutches his heart jokingly. 

 

“You wouldn’t!” 

 

“Try me.” Michael says as he turns back to the stove. 

 

Kyle sees a book go flying and then it hits Michael in the back. Alex laughs as Michael turns to glare at him.

 

“Honestly Alex. That you would throw Tolstoy on the ground is a  _ travesty.”  _ Michael says as he dusts off the book. Michael’s smirking though and Alex laughs loudly.

 

Kyle takes a step back and considers the scene in front of him.  When’s the last time he heard Alex laugh like that?  _ Never _ . And Michael goes with Alex to his doctor appointments now? Kyle’s never seen Alex with anyone else at the hospital. Wait...Michael reads Tolstoy?

 

Fearing he’s completely overstepped his boundaries, he turns to leave. He can talk to Alex another time. 

  
  
4\. 

Kyle hates the UFO Museum. But it’s easy money to pay off the janitor to keep an eye out for anyone a little  _ too _ curious. He doesn’t want Master Sergeant Manes learning more than he should. Although he drove all the way out here this time for nothing. Just a grainy picture of a customer who paid only in cash, three days in a row. So annoying. He’s about to leave when he hears Alex’s voice.

 

“You going to kiss me behind the little green man again?” Alex chuckles at Michael.

 

“Yeah. You’d like that.” Michael laughs and kisses Alex right out in the open. 

 

Kyle takes a step back. This is the most public he’s seen Alex and Michael. And they’re being so affectionate. It’s surprising. 

 

“C’mon. Let’s go up to the observatory.” Alex drags Michael over to the elevator. Kyle ends up taking the stairs and hangs back when he sees them finds seats. 

 

“Thank you for bringing me back here.” Michael’s whispering the words as he puts his head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“It’s your favorite place.” Alex says this like it’s a known fact.

 

“I like looking at the stars. Plus it’s warm here.” Kyle can hear Michael’s soft chuckle.

 

“It was fun to escape here. That’s for sure.” Alex murmurs. 

 

“He died you know.” Michael says out of nowhere. Kyle wonders who they’re talking about.

 

“Really? When?” Alex moves his head to look Michael in the eye. 

 

“About four years ago I think.” 

 

“Damn. Hope he’s rotting in hell somewhere.” Alex says with conviction.

 

“I wasn’t the only one with bruises you know.” Michael leans his forehead against Alex’s. 

 

“I know.” Alex says as he kisses Michael softly. 

 

“Your foster dad beat you because he was a drunk. My dad beat me because I was gay.” Alex whispers. 

 

Kyle feels like he can’t breathe. To hear Alex speak so casually about that. To hear that Michael knew. Probably knew the entire time. Kyle feels like the worst kind of friend. The things he said and did in high school coming back in waves. Haunting him again.

 

“He doesn’t deserve you. He never did. To know you and not love you. That’s his loss.” Michael says as he kisses Alex again. This time filled with more passion. 

 

“Thank you.” Alex says once they break apart. 

 

Kyle leaves as quietly as he can. He knows that Alex told him he had other things happen to him that were worse than what Kyle said and did to him in high school, but Kyle still feels like he needs to atone for his past sins. He wants to be friends with Alex again. Looks like he has some work to do.

 

+1.

Kyle pulls up to Alex’s cabin on a Saturday night for the second time a couple of weeks later. He sees a familiar pickup truck parked outside.  _ Good _ . He can talk to both Michael and Alex.

 

He’s not sure he’ll be welcomed inside, but he at least hopes Alex will speak with him. And now that he’s been paying more attention to Alex he’s  _ very  _ aware of how Alex tolerates him when they see each other around town. 

 

Stealing himself, he walks up to the door and is about to knock, when he hears laughter outside. He makes his way around towards the back of the cabin and pauses as he takes in the sight in front of him. Michael’s standing at a grill, cooking something, in jeans and a white t-shirt, while Alex is sitting at a patio table in cargo shorts and a t-shirt, his prosthetic on, but no crutch. He smiles at  the way they seamlessly pass a shared beer back and forth between them. The way Alex scoops a tortilla chip of guacamole and holds it out for Michael, who eats it out of his hand. And the way Michael blushes when Alex lick’s spilled guac off his own finger.  _ Who knew Guerin could blush? _ Michael leans over to grab the salt and pepper off the table and kisses Alex’s hair.  They’re both laughing at something Michael said.

 

Alex notices him and he straightens. “Kyle.” He says in a weird robotic manner. Kyle feels frozen in place. Michael turns to look at him as well. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks as he stares at him.

 

“I came to talk to you. If I could?” He hasn’t made a move to join them yet. Not sure if he’s welcome. Michael looks like he’s watching tennis.  H is eyes going back and forth between Kyle and Alex. Kyle stares at Alex and he finally gets a nod from him to sit down at the table. 

 

That jolts Michael into action as he heads inside. “Drinks?” 

 

“Water please.” Kyle says. Better to keep a clear head.

 

“Beer! Beer.” Alex says quickly as Michael scurries away. 

 

Kyle moves to the table and takes the seat opposite of Alex. They haven’t said anything yet, and they’re just staring at each other. He isn’t quite sure how to start this conversation. 

 

Their silence is interrupted when Michael comes back with the drinks. He sets them on the table and squeezes Alex’s shoulder before he starts to walk away. 

 

“Wait.” Kyle squeaks out. “I wanted to speak with both of you.”

 

Michael turns around slowly and glances at Alex who shrugs his shoulder. Michael sits down heavily as Alex drinks nearly his entire beer. Once he sets it down he turns to Kyle.

 

“So what did you want to talk to us about?” Alex is borderline hostile. Not that he blames him. He takes a deep breath and exhales.  _ It’s now or never. _

 

“I’ve seen you two around town.” He says to both of them. Michael quirks an eyebrow at him in response.

 

“What? You’re spying on me now? It’s bad enough you almost broke in here a couple months ago.” Alex is angry.  _ Dammit _ . He’s not explaining himself correctly. 

 

Michael must realize that Alex is upset because he places a hand on Alex’s arm and says quietly, “ _ Alex _ .” Michael gives Alex a look. It seems to relax Alex enough that some of the tension leaves his shoulders. 

 

“No. Not spying. I meant that I’ve seen you two around town and can tell you’re together. And I came to apologize. To…well apologize, again, for the things I said in high school. And well everything. From before…” he trails off. 

 

Alex is staring at him. Michael looks relaxed, but Kyle knows he’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kyle makes one wrong move and Michael won’t hesitate to put him exactly where he belongs. He’s seen the many bar fights Guerin’s been in.

 

“Uhhh...dude, I thought you already did?” Alex has a questioning look on his face.

 

“I didn’t. Not really. For saying those things. For making you think I hated you. For making you feel like you weren’t good enough to be my friend.” He finishes quietly. He hears Alex’s breath catch. 

 

The silence is broken by a timer going off. Everyone jumps. 

 

“Shit. Dinner. I’ll get it.” Michael says as he practically jumps up from the table. 

 

Kyle turns to Alex who still hasn’t said anything.

 

“What changed?” Alex finishes his beer and sets it down with a loud bang. 

 

“I did. Reconnecting with Liz, reminiscing about high school, thinking back to college and med school, and how I never want to be that person again. The person that hurt people for who they were. And really, I wanted to apologize, properly.” Kyle finishes a little winded.

 

“Dinner?” Michael comes back in carrying, surprisingly, three plates of burgers with some weird potato salad, which he sets down and returns to grab more drinks. This time he sets two beers down in front of Alex and one for himself. 

 

“Eat.” Alex says as he takes a bite of his own food. Kyle’s shocked. Not only has neither man thrown him out, but now they’re asking him to stay for dinner. 

 

He takes a bite and nearly moans at the taste. It takes a second to place the familiar flavors but when he does he can’t hide his shock. 

 

“My dad's potato salad?” He doesn’t even know how Alex found the recipe. It was probably somewhere in the cabin. It tastes exactly the same. 

 

Alex nods. 

 

“I can’t believe you made this.” Kyle is surprised. Michael starts laughing. Loudly.

 

“Oh no man. Alex can’t boil water. I made this. Alex gave me the recipe.” Michael says and then sobers and stares at Kyle. 

 

Alex is looking at Kyle with a defiant look, almost daring him to say something. 

 

“I’m glad you have his recipes.” Kyle sees Alex relax slightly. 

 

“This is excellent. Surprised you can cook.” Kyle says to Michael who smirks while Alex drops his fork with a loud clatter.

 

“Would’ve starved growing up otherwise.” Michael states like it’s no big deal. 

 

“Well thank you for letting me stay for dinner.” Kyle extends instead of another apology. 

 

Michael grabs Alex’s hand and squeezes it.

 

“You’re welcome.” Alex says with a small smile. 

 

He knows he has a long way to go before he can fully repair his relationship with Alex. If he ever can. But it’s a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
